


An exciting collection of short stories, or "Please don't look at these abominations, I just started writing a month ago."

by Tijmen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Aliens, Autumn, Baking, Battery - Freeform, Crime, Deities, Doggy Style, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Elf, Erotica, F/M, Family, Fantasy, First Dates, First Time, Gen, Guns, Halfling, Halfling/Elf, Horror, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Mass Murder, Monsters, Murder Mystery, Mutilation, Outer Space, Past Relationship(s), Pillow Talk, Prostitution, Romance, Sappy, Sexual Inexperience, Size Difference, Spies & Secret Agents, Stalking, Suicide, Tieflings, Wizards, interracial, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tijmen/pseuds/Tijmen
Summary: I wrote a series of drabbles or 100-word stories for my friend Loethlin, as a writing exercise. The prompts are all hers. They're ten works in nine different genres, so you're bound to like at least one. Hopefully.If you want to go above and beyond, tell me which one you liked best and why, or what you would change to improve my writing!





	1. Last Resort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: action.  
> Prompt: two people set up a trap for some sort of monster that has been stalking them.  
> Archive warnings: none.  
> Starting with a triple drabble, or 300 words. Rules are for suckers anyway.

Ashlyn pulled herself up into the cargo bay and floated past Connor, who was finalising the charge on the blue wall. She fastened the last of the cargo to the red wall and hoped the straps would hold against the cold vacuum of space.  
“That fucker won’t last three minutes,” Connor said over the comm.  
He flew over and they buckled themselves to the red wall. Connor had trouble attaching his own belt.  
“Fucking space suit. This thing will be the death of me,” said the metallic voice.  
Ashlyn pulled out the HeatReader that belonged to George and wiped off some of his blood.  
“It’s almost in here. Keep quiet.”  
There it was. Soft clicking. Ashlyn took another look at the device. It was in the cargo bay.  
She signed an OK to Connor, who reached behind him to the control panel. He pressed the red button, and the door at the far corner of the room closed and depressurized. Connor put his hand up and signalled a five… four… three…  
A dark orange fireball filled half the cargo bay, but it was sucked out through the back wall as quickly as it was created. Ashlyn and Connor were yanked forward, held back only by the belts they clipped to the wall. Loose materials missed their heads by inches. Ashlyn saw the huge, black shape, desperately clawing at the hull, trying to find purchase. It was barely visible against the void of space, but it was sucked through the hull of the ship.  
Connor threw his arms up in excitement. The last moment she ever saw him was when the bolts came loose from the wall, and he got flung out there with the creature, spinning helplessly with a horrified look on his face.  
“Ash--- get to --- --- --- esc--- -- -----”


	2. Inheritance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: drama.  
> Prompt: two people want the same thing, and both for good reasons. they must reach a compromise.  
> Archive warnings: none.

"Dad's will is clear! Everything that's not mentioned, gets equally divided between us, Sally!"  
"But you can't divide a house, Bill!"  
"Yes, you can!"  
"I have no idea if it's your autism or if you're just plain stupid. It isn't just something you can cut in two. You understand me, Bill?"  
"Yes, you can. I'll find a way. Always have. It's what dad would've wanted."  
"Look, as I'm his oldest child, I'll take the house, and I'll give you money for a -- Oh my god Bill are you crying again? For fuck's sake... Fine. We're sharing the fucking house, I guess."


	3. Roadkill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: murder mystery.  
> Prompt: two police detectives discover a serial killer’s body dump.  
> Archive warnings: Graphic Depictions of Violence.

“Look, chief. Vultures ahead. Roadkill, you think?”  
“I haven’t the faintest, Jenna.”  
“I want to check it out.”  
“We don’t deal with roadkill, Jenna. We keep the peace and solve crimes.”  
“And we provide safety, chief. On the road too.”

The police car slowed to a halt. Jenna could make out a shape that was unusually large, about fifty metres off the road.  
“I don’t think that’s roadkill, chief. I think that’s a person.”  
Chief Hudson grabbed his binoculars from the dashboard.  
“Gosh darn, you’re right. That is a woman. Or what’s left of her, God bless her poor soul.”

With every step she took, the air grew hotter and more putrid. Jenna covered her mouth with her hand.  
“Vad coodf dun vis?” she mumbled.  
Most of the upper body seemed intact if a bit stiff and sunburnt. The woman was still wearing a bra and a tiny top, disproportionate for her unnaturally big breasts.  
Jenna took her hand off her mouth.  
“A hooker.”  
Uncovering her mouth had been a mistake.  
“Don’t say such things, Jenna!”  
“Hold on, chief, do you think this is one of the girls that disappeared?”  
“Now that’s rather morbid.”  
Jenna took a look at the lower body. There was dried up blood all over her lower stomach, but multiple stabbing wounds were very much visible. Her vagina was mutilated beyond recognition. Shreds of flesh hung from it, and puncture wounds were visible on the inside.  
“The fact that both her vagina and her abdomen are molested tells me I’m not the most morbid person involved,” she said quietly.

“Hey, chief! I think I see another one!” She briskly moved away from the first body, glad to be away from the bloody and traumatised body, but that feeling quickly faded as she approached the second corpse.


	4. A wizard's staff has a trigger on the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: urban fantasy.  
> Prompt: a story about a wizard with a knob on his staff, and a boomstick in the other hand.  
> Archive warnings: none.

"You're in the wrong warehouse, old man."  
Three Colts were trained at Jerome's currently disguised body.  
"Out of my way, lads, if you value your future."  
Jerome saw one hand twitch and immediately raised his staff to throw up a ward spell. With his left hand, he drew his own double-barreled .45 ACP 1911. Five shots could be heard in quick succession. Three of them were blocked, and two gangsters slumped to the ground, with bullet holes in their forehead. The third took cover behind a crate, but Jerome lifted him up with telekinesis. One more shot was heard.   
"Amateurs."


	5. Asymmetrical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: romance.  
> Prompt: adorable pillow talk, between two people. They're super in love.  
> Archive warnings: none.  
> I bent the prompt a bit. It's got a twist now. Readers love twists.

“Liz?”  
\- “Hmm?”  
“I love you.”  
\- “I know.”  
“How?”  
\- “How what?”  
“How do you know?”  
\- “You know exactly which sandwiches I like best.”  
“And?”  
\- “You compliment me a lot.”  
“And?”  
\- “You always know what buttons to push in bed. It’s amazing.”  
“That’s because you moan so cutely when you like something.”

\- “Daniel?”  
“Yes?”  
\- “I love you.”  
“I know.”  
\- “How?”  
“The way you look at me.”  
\- “What else?”  
“How weak your knees become when I kiss you.”  
\- “What else?”  
“The way your toes curl when you come.”  
\- “Hmmmmmmmm...”

“Liz?”  
\- “Yeah?”  
“I love you.”  
\- “I love you more.”  
“I know.”


	6. Cute petite has her virginity taken in interracial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: erotica.  
> Prompt: loving and tender first-time sex between members of different races (think elf/human, or such) highlighting the differences between them.  
> Archive warnings: inexperience.  
> Ok, I went completely overboard on this one. Sorry!

“Uhh, Naindir?”  
“Yes?”  
“I have to confess something.”  
Alexandra sighed. Her breath made the candle on the barrel next to their makeshift straw bed flicker.  
“I, uhh... I’ve never done this before.”  
“You’re joking.”  
“I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to--”  
“No, I meant, are you joking? Me neither.”  
Naindir stopped unbuttoning Alex’s barmaid dress.  
Alex laughed nervously. “Well, I guess we both lied about this, huh…” she said softly.  
“Is it a problem? Because I still want this. Do you?” answered Naindir.  
“Umm… Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Alex took off Naindir’s shirt. She’d never seen a belly this flat before. And she’d seen a lot of bellies. She had worked in the bar upstairs all her life and was recently promoted from waitress to bartender. It had been a strange career, seen as she was a halfling. Halflings were, as the name suggests, not tall. They didn’t do well in the bar business.  
But there she was. Head behind the bar. Literally, because she couldn’t see half the guests.  
She could see Naindir, though. Only his head, but his head was enough to bring a little sunshine to her day.

He always ordered wine. Figures. He was an elf, after all. She was more of a beer person. He had such an elegance to him, she couldn’t imagine him downing a mug of that crap they’d been serving since the bar switched to a cheaper brand of ale.  
He was so impossibly tall and thin.  
Sometimes she wondered if he ate at all. Did he just live off of the wine? Now that she had his shirt off, that did seem the case: almost all of his ribs were visible.  
She counted them. Two more than she had. She’d always been into anatomy, specifically of other species, but she wasn't smart enough to become a doctor and she just didn't get magic, no matter how hard she tried.

Naindir continued unbuttoning Alex's blouse. It was an ugly red and white plaid pattern. Remove as soon as possible.  
She was almost completely flat. It might've been because she was lying down, but standing up her breasts had definitely seemed bigger.  
She also hid them in some sort of cup thing. Impractical. Remove.  
But how? It was completely hugging her. “How do you remove that thing? Does it hurt like this? Is it just stuck on you?”

She was so nervous she started giggling uncontrollably. He was just the sweetest thing ever. She didn't care anymore that she'd lied about how she was still a virgin. She knew you didn't generally have to be ashamed of that sort of thing, but it had just seemed natural to pretend you'd done it a lot.  
Alex stopped Naindir, who was still trying to get her bra off after a full minute. “Here, let me help you.”  
“I-I'm sorry. Never saw one before.” Alex felt a sting of pity. He'd never even seen boobs before?

Now that the annoyance of the black lace had been removed, he marvelled at what had been hiding under it.  
He himself barely had any fat on his body, and his nipples were different as well. Light, and a small circle about half an inch in diameter. Her breasts were squishy, and soft, albeit small, but they had dark areolas on them, the same reddish brown hue as her lips, and a hard bud in the middle.  
He touched one of the nipples out of curiosity, but he quickly withdrew his hand when she gasped. “I'm sorry! Are you hurt? Damn it. Should've asked first.”

“No idiot, I was enjoying myself!” She grabbed his hand and forcibly put it back where it was a few seconds ago. It felt so good, she was wondering why it didn't feel the same when she touched herself.  
“I'm sorry Naindir, I shouldn't have yelled at you. Please, please continue.”  
“Are you sure you're good?”  
“For fuck’s sake, touch me. And Naindir, promise me one thing, ok? Whenever I moan like that, don't stop doing what you're doing. Got it? Don't stop.”

He continued feeling her breasts with his slender fingers. Her nipples were so different from his own. Why were they so hard? He flicked one, to see what would happen. Alex moaned loudly, and Naindir saw Alex slip a hand into her panties. “Are you, uh... Do you want me to--” “Take the damn skirt and pants off already!”

He hurriedly placed his hands on her narrow hips, and pulled her undergarments down. She wiggled and the clothes slid past her knees, and her ankles.  
She was naked, and a bit cold. Her nipples got even harder. “Why are your panties so damp?” said a confused Naindir, as he was staring at the pink slip he held in his hands.  
When he looked back at Alex, he dropped the panties.  
“What? What's wrong?”  
His jaw slightly dropped. He had never seen such a beautiful creature before. Her auburn, curly hair on her head, the usually cheerful but now frowning face, the small but perky breasts, her pubes having the same auburn sheen as the hair on her head, and two folds in her skin that were glistening with moisture.

A rosy blush appeared on her face. She got up, feeling bold, in order to get his pants off. She felt a bulge and panicked internally. Was it meant to be this big? Had she done something wrong? Her interest in anatomy took over, and after struggling with the damn button on his pants, she decided to just pull the whole thing down. She heard the fabric rip.

“Expendable,” Naindir muttered, and he stepped out of the torn clothes.  
She quickly started examining his penis, measuring it with her hand, grabbing it roughly. “Wow. It's big. Holy shit it’s big. And it feels... Well. It's strange. It's hard, but it's soft at the same time. And did I mention it's big? This is supposed to go inside me?”

They both looked down and laughed nervously again. Alex said softly, "Yeah... I don't know if it's gonna work. But I want it so bad... I think I read there was a part between undressing and penetration but I can't remember right now." "Can't help you there." "Fuck it. Who wants to wait anyway? Waiting is for suckers."

She laid back on the bed, spreading her arms and legs. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she piped up. "Sorry. I don't know..."  
"You don't know where to put it? Here. I'll put it in. Come here. Oh, my. That's big. There. No, lower. Yep, there. Now push. OW! Fuck! Too hard! Try slower. Ugh, why doesn't it fit? Ok, let me turn over. Can't you reach it? What about all fours? You should be able to- NO no no wrong hole, idiot! Here, let me take that. There we go, I think it's going in. Oh. Ooh. Oh my god. Ooooooh my god. Oh my god that's so big. Holy shit. Hold on, slower. Fuuuuuuuck. Wow, you're touching stuff I didn't know was down there. Just a bit further. Ooh my god. Yes, that's it. I think that's the bottom. Oh my god, I'm so full. Mmmh. That feels so good. How far in are you?"  
"About halfway."

She bent down and looked between her legs to look at the scenario. He wasn't lying. There was still half to go. "Yeah, I can't take that. Uhh. Try moving it. No, not sideways. In and out. That's it. Fuck, oh my god, that's so giant. The broom has nothing on you."  
She started to tear up and uttered little yelps of pain.  
"Are you in pain? Should I stop?"  
"Yes, I'm in pain. Don't stop. I want to take the pain for you. No, don't stop! Do it harder!"  
She started furiously rubbing her own clit, and after about fifteen seconds, she felt him shudder, after which he climaxed deep into her womb. Combined with the pain and pleasure, that drove her over the edge. She started yelling loudly as the orgasm took her.  
After ten seconds that seemed like minutes, they collapsed on top of each other. He pushed himself up and looked her nervously in the eye. "You OK? Did it feel good?" he panted.  
"Fucking amazing. Do it again."  
"Sorry. Don't think I can. It usually does this. Just goes limp."  
"What do you mean? Then make it not limp! Think of how beautiful I am! Isn't that how it works?"  
"Well, usually, yes. Think it's a one-time thing. Have to wait for a bit."  
"How long is a bit?" she asked with a sceptical tone in her voice.  
"About an hour. I think. Never tested it."  
"Damn. The patrons upstairs are waiting. But come see me after closing, hero. I want to do this every hour tonight."


	7. Battery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: crime.  
> Prompt: a baker finds a corpse in her peach cobbler.  
> Archive warnings: none.  
> Back to 100 words.

Miriam stood next to the life-sized peach cobbler she had baked for a wedding. She left it overnight to firm up. It wasn't going to the wedding because apart from peaches and crumbles, the lifeless body of her assistant Evelyn was the main ingredient. She picked up Evelyn's phone to find out what happened. 

Jason - yesterday at 22:53  
Mind telling me who Daniel is? :D

Evelyn - yesterday at 23:04  
Omg, Jason that's nothing I swear ;-P  
Can we meet at the bakery? I'll explain. I'm waiting for you there. 

Evelyn - today at 00:28  
Jason? Where are you? Are you OK? :O ;-)

Jason - today at 1:01  
Everything is peachy keen.


	8. Raising the stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: adventure.  
> Prompt: a Warlock meets it's patron for the first time.  
> Archive warnings: none.  
> Ok, this one is not so exciting for the uninitiated. Loethlin and I play Dungeons and Dragons together, and I play a Tiefling Warlock named Lucius. He's motivated by eternal life.

Lucius took another look at the map the old fellow had given him. Supposedly, when he was younger, a deity had spoken to him in this cave. Which is just what Lucius was looking for. He was already twenty-five, and the natural life expectancy of Tieflings was around eighty. His was shorter of course. Thieving and conning were dangerous jobs. He turned a sharp corner. The red glow he had seen in the distance grew brighter. A wave of heat engulfed Lucius.  
"Welcome, mortal," said a deep, trembling voice.


	9. Throwback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: horror.  
> Prompt: Mark bumped into his high school crush. She looked exactly the same as ten years ago. She had been dead for a decade.  
> Archive warnings: none.  
> My attempt at horror. ...yeah. I need more practice on that one.

She looked exactly the same as ten years ago. Maybe slightly more blue. I grasped her hand: ice cold. She just stood there. Faintly smiling at me. Neither of us moved. I thought back to her death; people said she had committed suicide.  
“What happened?”  
What the hell was wrong with me; stupid question. To my surprise, she answered:  
“I loved you. You went out with that pig from fifth. I loved you, Mark.”  
“I-I loved you too! I thought…”  
“You thought! Look at me, Mark! Look at me!”  
I looked at her. She stared back, and I felt my heart freeze.


	10. 50 shades of autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: romance again.  
> Prompt: first kiss.  
> Archive warnings: none.

Every step Phillip took pierced the silence of the forest. The ground had been covered in a red-yellow-orange blanket of leaves. He looked ahead to Maria, who was skipping through the trees. Philip let out an audible sigh of relief. Up until this morning, he hadn’t known what to do for a date, and he improvised. Cooking for her, and a walk in the forest afterwards. It sounded terrible, but here she was. She’d stopped to pick something up from the forest floor, and her long hair was hanging down into the leaves.  
“Look Phillip, a chestnut!”  
“You’ve, uh… you’ve got something in your… uh, here, let me get that.”  
Phillip plucked a leaf from her hair and brushed the dirt out with his fingers.  
“Thanks.”  
Before he could react, she leant in and kissed him on the cheek. His face turned a crimson shade of red.  
“Aww, look at you! You’re so cute when you blush, you know that?”  
“Gee, thanks, Maria. I’ll try and be embarrassed more often,” he said sarcastically.  
They stared at each other. Maria slowly brought her face up to his, and tilted her head. Phillip closed his eyes. The world around them fell silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've made it this far, well done you. Leave me some advice, or prompt me something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed at least some of it. Cheers!


End file.
